Waiting For A Chance
by Katara1439
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has been home for months after the killing of Coin and after her banishment to District 12, and now she is trapped in the District and in her mind. But where is Peeta to come and save her? After Mockingjay PeetaXKatniss Haymitch GaleXOC
1. Get Up

**AN**_**:I Do Not Own Hunger Games** _

* * *

I watch as the birds fly in great blue sky, just like everyday since I've been back in District 12 for the past four months. I sit by the window and on good days I wonder how I've come this far, to sit here like a filthy slum, who hasn't shower in some days, maybe even months. Who hardly moves a muscle or for the girl who once care deeply for her family and her, bare to none, friends and in the end I see the reflection of my mother, I sit here alone and trapped somewhere in mind.

I start to smell the aroma of freshly cooked breakfast, prepared only by Greasy Sae. She has come to my rescue soon after Haymitch dropped me off at my house, or what's left of an empty building. After my court hearing and everything, the Capital let me return to my former District 12 and be under strict accommodation to stay within the boundary of the district, whatever that is anymore. I have weekly phone calls from Dr. Aurelius or so I'm told from Sae, but why bother when I can't even look myself in the mirror. I don't even know who I am, I mean I repeat my name and my usually saying but it has no meaning.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped. The Capitol hates me..._

I hear Sae's foot steps climb the stairs and a quiet hollow knock at the door, " Dearie, breakfast is made." she says calmly. I continue staring out my window. I wonder why she still comes, I treat her so unkindly but she always comes back. She steps into my bedroom, " Now dear, you need to get out of this rut, I think it would be a good thing if you come down stairs to eat instead. You need a new environment."

It was a strange thing that she would talk to me beside saying here is breakfast or other food. Usually she leaves the food on the dresser and comes back later and picks up the still full bowl. It to me, had become our daily routine, some days she will leave little snacks next to my chair and on the days I feel a tad better, I will take a bite but then I remember of the children who have had never had food to fill their stomach's and I leave it, bitten, on the tray.

"Girl, I will have this no more,"Sae states clearly, " It is time to get up and come downstairs." Then there is a knock at the door. "I swear, you have five minutes and I better see your behind sitting in the dinning chair or I will drag you myself." Then the knock comes again. "Oh, I'm coming."

She then leaves shutting the door. I turn my head and see while she was talking to me she laid out fresh clothes, she thinks it so easy to just get up and go, but it is not. I then hear a voice at the door.

"Hello?" Says Sae.

" Hello, Madam. Is there a Ms. Everdeen living in this resident?" I hear a man, strange because there is hardly anyone who lives in this district that I know of.

"Yes, and if you don't mind me asking, what is the importance of her where about?"

"Oh, I'm not here to pester, Madam. I'm here to give her this letter. If you would be so kind as to give it to her." I start to just brush it off as another Capitol citizen who just is some crazy fan.

"And what is this letter about? If it is another notice from the Capital, I swear I will make sure there isn't a post anymore."

"Oh, no,Mam. It is about Mr. Mellark's …..." And that's when I my head shoots straight up. I turn my head towards the door, and stare at it wide-eyed. What happen to Peeta? Is something wrong with him? Has the Capital done something to him.

I missed everything after Peeta's last name because they got very quiet. I start to think that I need to go investigate, I slowly get up from my spot, just getting up aches and my bones crack like snap peas. I wobble to the door and I find it is hard to stop my hand from shaking to try to open the door, but I eventually get the door opened, and I look down the stairs. Why did they put so many damn stairs in this place? I sigh and start, slowly, descending down the staircase. I don't hear talking which makes me think that the man has left, but I'm still left with no answer of why he was even here. I make my way down the stairs but stop right before the last step and peek my head around the corner and see Sae sitting down reading a card. I get upset, is she reading my mail? My private mail? But then I think she has dealt with everything in the house, so it wasn't the first time. I see confusing written all over her face and I slowly back up one more step, maybe I shouldn't have come downstairs, I'm not feeling the greatest. I hear Sae take a deep breath and take and long breath out.

I then hear the chair scrape the floor and I hear Sae's footsteps get closer to the stairs. "Girl you better not make me come up there..." She then sees me standing on the second to last step staring at her like a deer about to get shot at. "Oh, well. Come on, breakfast isn't going to eat itself, dear." She then turns around and puts the plates on the table and I see that she made a fruit mix, porridge, and fresh juice, and some sort of pink meat, which doesn't look like usual meat brought into this house.

I finish coming down the stairs and slowly make my way to the table, and just sit there and stare at all of this food. Sae makes me a plate of breakfast and puts it down in front of me and then slowly drags her hand through my messed up hair and sighs and walks over to her seat. I still wonder why she still is here? Just let me die and not worry about another thing. I mean, I'm imprisoned in my mind but yet I'm still here because of her. I stare at my plate and slowly start to pick up my spoon and move my porridge around. My stomach seems to miss the real food, the more I push the food around my stomach starts to ache, and I give in and take a bite of food.

"See girl, was that so hard?" says Sae smiling like a sun ray. I might as well give her some satisfaction of eating at least once. She eats her food while reading the news post, which I'm surprised there is even news going around the district. And then see her tense up and turns the next page quickly and looks around slightly and then returns to reading. And then I remember about the man who came earlier with that letter. I need to ask her about what has happened to Peeta but my stomach gets the best of me.

After I take a few more bites of porridge, my stomach can not intake anymore, I see Sae start to clean up the breakfast mess, I figure I will ask her later. I still sit in my chair and I turn my head and see the front door and I still wonder about earlier. I then scoot out of my chair and make my way to the door. My hands still a little shaking, having a hard time grasping the door, Sae comes overs and helps me and just smiles. I walk out, and for the first time in months I feel the sun rays and the slight breeze against my skin. I then feel like I'm going to pass out from all this moving around, so I take a seat on the bench on the porch. I then lay my head back on the house, and I wonder how I've even made it down the stairs, let alone I wonder how I have moved so much. I sit like this for some time and just enjoy for the first time the fresh air and warmth of the sun compared to my cold darkened room. I may have even dozed off a bit, which sleep hasn't been my friend for many months, but when I open my eyes I hear grunting. I start to freak out because I know Sae's voice isn't that deep and I was hoping that it wasn't a nightmare. I then turn and face the thing that has haunt me in so many ways,shapes,and forms.

* * *

AN: My first story in like two years! Crazy! Well I hoped you liked this story and please comment/review please :D


	2. I Must Be Crazy

**_AN: I Do Not Own Hunger Games_**

* * *

I start to panic and shake and I fall off the bench backing away to the corner to escape the monster, Snow. I see him standing right there in a puddle of blood and Prim's body limp on the ground, I start to scream in terror, and I see him walking towards me and I cover my eyes with my hands and just scream bloody horror.

"Sweetheart, what are you screaming at? Sweetheart!" I hear Haymitch's voice yelling but getting closer and closer.

"Haymitch run, don't let him get you!" I scream towards him, still covering my eyes. I then felt a jolt of someone picking me up and shaking. "Please! I did what you wanted. Please!" still continuing to scream.

"What's going on?" I hear Sae, please don't let Snow get her, too.

"Sweetheart. Katniss, open your eyes." I felt the shaking getting stronger, I refuse to open it because I refuse to look at the killer, just let him get it over with. "Katniss, please. I'm letting whoever get you. The mailman won't get you. Trust me, I think he has better things to do then be scared to death with your screaming."

I then slowly open my eyes and see Haymitch's hands around my arms. I see a flash of relief on his face. He slowly let's go of my arms, I stand in shock.

"Now, what were you screaming for?" Haymitch asks. I then turn and see a very frightened mail deliver, holding the mail box. I take a sharp breath in ans stare at him, I swore that Snow was there. I know it wasn't a dream. I think.

"Girl, are you alright?" Sae comes closer towards me and I back up against the post of the porch. I must seem like some delusional person, I know I look like one but that's different.

"Katniss." I hear Haymitch plea. He only uses my name when he is serious or concerned. I turn and looked at him and I just stare in shock, that was real, or it felt so real. I then just have wells of tears streaming down my face. Haymitch tries to get closer to me and I push myself as close the fence on the porch as I can without falling off.

"Katniss, it's okay. I won't hurt you, I'm real, look at me." He gets closer and I breathe a sigh of relieve, and I go straight into his arms and wrap my arms around him and he instantly wraps his arms tightly around me. "You're okay. I got you." I then feel a hand smooth down my hair and I know it's Sae. I just sob into Haymitch's arms, I know it was real, I can still smell the blood, Prim's blood.

After a while, Sae has gone into the house to continue cleaning the breakfast. My eyes become too dry from the lack of intake of water and nutrient, I just stay in Haymitch's arms. I turn my head to see that the mail deliver had left but then I see several peacekeeper walking towards my house but then I see them turn into what is supposed to be Peeta's house. I then get out of Haymitch's arms and take a full look at what is going on. It's strange to me to see peacekeepers after the rebellion.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. They aren't here for you." Haymitch laughs, I didn't find it as funny as he did.

I watch them as they go into Peeta's house, I don't see what they do in there but when they come out, they have nothing in their hands or carrying anything. The group leaves except one, a tall peacekeeper who has taken his helmet off . I back up and Haymitch moves forward the man.

"Hello, Mr. Abernathy." He shakes hands with Haymitch. "Ms. Everdeen." He tilts his head down. "I hope that you have received the letters sent by Plutarch, sir. We weren't invading, just doing a check-up to insure the safety of the place."

"Well, I can tell you that it hasn't been touch since pre-rebellion, officer. And yes I have gotten my letter but it did inform me that you would be coming at a later date, till things are settled. "At this point I'm lost and I just sit back down on the bench, I feel faint. "I mean things here haven't gotten any better, to report."

"I have realized. A postal worker as reported some strange activity, but understanding where it has taken place, I let it go." the man says looking over Haymitch's shoulder at me and I cast a look down. Great, even he thinks I'm crazy.

"Does this mean it will happen soon? I mean is everything okay?" Haymitch states. I'm just lost for words, I don't even care what is coming out of their mouths.

"Yes, everything is better than okay. The train will be arriving at sunset."

"Sunset!" Haymitch chokes on his words. ''How is that possible? I mean coming back from that takes more time than that."

"Well, it was deemed fine and it will be under your care, just like you have signed."

"I know but I didn't assume it would be here this soon." Haymitch then turns and looks at me for a minute and then turns back at the peacekeeper. He starts to whisper, " I want this to be on the down low. If there is one reporter there I swear, I will have your head as a trophy. I will be there to at the station."

"Yes, sir."

"Now thank you for the information." Haymitch then shakes the man's hand.

"Your welcome, sir. Have a good day, Ms. Everdeen." I roll my eyes, he then puts his helmet on and walks back into the village. I hope this package, whatever it is, isn't Capital made, I can't stand these people anymore.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Let's go help Sae." Haymitch helps me into the house and sets me down in the kitchen chair. He turns toward Sae and speaks to her in hush, I hate when they do this to me. They treat me like a child, but I guess that's better than being treated like I'm crazy.

I turn my head and see the a letter on the other end of the table, that must be the letter that the guy dropped off earlier. I turn and look and Sae and Haymitch, still talking, I go into grabbing the letter, slowly and quietly, I don't want to cause a scene. As I stretch my arm across the table, my fingers barely touching, just as I'm about to pick it up, I sense them about to turn around and I coolly grab a piece of strawberry. I then bite into the strawberry.

"Well, it seems someone is finally eating." Haymitch then moves closer towards the table. I hate strawberries, I see Sae walking over to the table and picks up the fruit and grabs the letter and puts in her apron.

"She just started this morning, now only if I could get her to take a shower." I roll my eyes at Sae's comment, I stink but I don't stink as bad as Haymitch does. They both laugh, I just continue to eat this dumb strawberry.

"Just throw water on her when she is sleeping, that should do." I know it was a joke but I'm not finding anything they funny. Haymitch then has a serious face, which only leads to trouble. " Now, why were you screaming earlier? The poor guy was scared out of his wit."

I then realized I had totally forgotten about what happened. I then cast my head down to look at my feet. I can't, I just can't.

"If you talk about it, you will feel better." Sae coos. I know she has a good heart but this isn't a subject for her. I start to play with the string hanging down on my pants.

"Okay since you don't want to talk about it, why don't you go attempt to at least comb your hair or take shower for heaven sake, you're starting to smell like me, trust me you don't smell like sunshine and rainbows, sweetheart."

I slowly, with the help from Haymitch, make my way up the stairs and into my room. After Haymitch has closed the doors, I take a place in my usual chair, and intake all that has happened today. I know something is going on besides my usual crazy brain thinking up nightmares. I get up from my chair and move to my bed and lay down and just stare at the ceiling and drift off into the obis.

I wake up some hours later, telling by the way the sun hits the walls. I stretch and get up and I feel a little better than I did this morning, maybe all I need is sleep. I then take my place in my seat, I can't miss the birds flying. I can't mess up my normalcy.

As I look out at the sky, my attention is brought down to the ground and I see the peacekeepers from earlier and I see Sae across on Peeta's porch. I wonder why she is not over on my porch? I mean it is kind of weird when you sit on some else porch. I see her stand up and walk down the steps and see her open her arms and I see Haymitch but then I see someone with him. A tall man surrounded by more peacekeepers, I then realize the figure is looking straight at me and then I realize who it is, and I can't believe what I'm seeing. I must be having another nightmare, I pinch myself but nothing changes, he can't be back. My Peeta, or what's left of Peeta has come back. Now I know I'm delusional.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for 80+ people who have read my story! That is in just one day! Crazy! I want to thank my new followers and say _HI_. :D Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter and **please Comment/Review**, I would loved to hear everyone's suggestions. :D _Until Next time.._


	3. The Letter

_**AN: I Do Not Own Anything**_

* * *

I watch as the man walks into the house with Haymitch and Greasy, I ponder on what these people where thinking about, letting him come back so soon. What if he has a flashback? Or has an attack on someone? What is the Capital thinking, sending him back here? They are crazy, well Dr. Aurelius is the crazy one, letting him back, but the real question that I can't answer is why here of all places? There isn't anything left for him, I mean I was sent here as banishment for my actions and being a lunatic, but him? They should have sent him somewhere peaceful, like District 4, only problem is he can't swim. I start to think of other places they could possible take him to, but then I realize this is his only home, as it is to me. The only place we have ever known, is here in death trap of District 12. I realize that he wouldn't feel the feeling of home anywhere else but here.

I stay thinking about all of old memories of a better District 12, green lush grass growing in the meadows,with the dandelions growing wild and bright red poppies. Even though my life had become a whirlwind of death and destruction, I realized that never took in the beauty of my home,our home. I take a deep breathe in and wobbly get up, I need to find that letter, maybe it explains this mess. As I slowly walk towards the door, I passed a mirror on the wall, and I just stare at this hollow person. I once looked in the mirror and say a brave,independent girl, now all I see is someone I used to know. I see a person who is unsure about everything, someone who just wants to runaway, to escape the hell hole of her mind. I walk away from the mirror and make my way downstairs and search for clues. I find nothing but a clean kitchen and dusty living area. I then remember that there was a letter that came earlier, where is Greasy's apron? I search around and see it hanging in the closet and search her pockets until I feel a crunch of paper between my fingers, jackpot.

I take the letter to the couch and see that my name is written on it and that it was opened, most likely by Greasy. I feel uneasy about reading this letter, all I need is an explanation and that's it, that is all that I will read.

_Dearest Katniss,_

_I know this may not be the best time for me to contact you,but I can't let you lock yourself out of this world. You are a symbol of strength and even after everything, I know you are still in there. By the time you receive this letter, I know you will be curious of why he is back. _

_ Dr. Aurelius and I have monitored Mr. Mellark's progress during the war and after the killing of Coin. He has been under strict recovery, after everything Snow has done to the boy, he has made a complete 360, love. We have tracking his flashbacks and his physical and mental ability, and we have deemed him well enough to return to his home. We did ask him if he would like to go to District 4, Dr. Aurelius has a rehab and recovery center there, he would be in a calm environment but he fully denied the offer. He wanted to go home,as he said. So in a months time, we kept playing videos of you and everything that you two have done together. He asks many questions that we can't answer for him,the questions are always about you,Katniss. He has made a great comeback from where he originally started at back in District 13. _

_ Haymitch and I have kept in contact, based around your development. I wouldn't send him back unless Haymitch gave me the okay. He has mention that you have had a hard time just getting back to normalcy, which is understandable. Haymitch wants what is best for you, and you haven't been doing much as I have been told by your caretaker. Everyone is trying you help you,Katniss, even Dr. Aurelius is just trying to help you, he only said those things in court to save you, they were going to kill you in District 13. He puts in fake records of you and him having your sessions just so they won't come and get you, Katniss. He is trying to help you just as much as Haymitch and I have. Haymitch decided that it would be better if Peeta did come back. I didn't mention that Peeta was ready, as soon as Haymitch planned but I felt the need to give Peeta, his normalcy back as I'm trying to give yours back. I made sure you and Effie didn't get executed, I made sure that they sent you somewhere that you knew, which is home. _

_ Please Katniss, I don't want you to live your life in fear and gloom. I'm giving you back something that you love. I know I can't bring back your sister, but I can give you a new chance at life. Your mother left not because of your sister's death, it's because she couldn't see you be so upset, it would kill her. She came to me and asked for me to save you, and I promised her that I would do everything in my heart to make sure you came home. She asked if she could repay me in any way, she then told me about how she couldn't face her failure of being a mother, so I gave her a job in District 2 as a nurse. She loves you Katniss, she wants you to get better as much as I do. _

_ All I ask is that you give that boy a chance, I can't answer the question he asks. They are all about you Katniss. He asked to go home to be closer to you. Even though he has changed, the old Peeta is still in there, just with a new reset. Just like the old Katniss is still in there somewhere, it just might take sometime. I hope you will get in contact with me._

_ I Wish For The Best,_

_ Plutarch Heavensbee_

The letter slips through my hands onto the floor. My hands tremble, I can't believe this. Everybody is gone and they think that I will get better by being isolated in silence, I learned that you were suppose to be there if something happened to someone, but I guess that it wasn't love to begin with. My own mother, can't even look at me, I mean I can't even recognize the person that looks back at me. I hear foot steps get closer to me and I just snap.

"You knew, and you didn't even tell me. My own mother can't stand me, my supposed best friend ditches me high and dry and you drink away your sorrows, and I'm left to _get better _by myself. You should have just let me die in the arena, I was just puppet in your rebellion, I'm the one who gets punished and left alone, isolated. I can't keep living, Haymitch. This burden is too hard to handle, my sister is dead because of me. I don't know who I am anymore. You promised me you would save Peeta, and you should have because everyone loves him, I am just a dress up doll that everyone looks up to but I mean nothing." I cry and plea to figure who stands still. I just lay down on the couch and cry until I can't feel anything anymore. Haymitch just stands there and hasn't come any closer. "Don't stand there like a coward, you knew he was coming back and here I am, dead to the world while he is living life."

"Not exactly." I hear the voice, I instantly stop breathing. I then sit up and face the man who has my life in his hands.

* * *

**AN:** This was a hard chapter to write, just because I ended the other chapter with such a cliff hanger that I didn't even know how to uncliff. :P Anyways, I want to thank the many of you who have followed/favorite and the 240+ other readers and my 3 reviewers.

Cinna's Bird, Guest,Guest

You don't know how much it meant to me to have reviews! And for someone who likes the stories! Please **_Comment/Review_**, and keep a look out for the next chapter!

Try to guess who Katniss was really speaking to. :)


End file.
